


Just A Little Accident

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Crack, Day 3, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Noncon elements (characters unable to consent because of sex pollen), POV Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Accidentally dosed with Tony's 'sex pollen' WIP at lunchtime, Steve and Bucky provide Natasha and the others with something to watch while they eat.





	Just A Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes (Fuck Or Die, Public Sex + Sex Pollen)
> 
> Sex pollen/ fuck or die are fanfic trope guilty pleasures of mine, but not something I've written before. This is crack and not to be taken seriously, but is also my attempt at raising in a small way questions about the grey areas of the tropes. Some OOC behaviour as such - not intended as character bashing. Fic hints at several other pairings and mentions Pepper / Tony. 
> 
> Steve and Bucky will get to give their opinion about what happens here in an upcoming companion Kinktober fic :)
> 
> **Trigger warning** for dubious consent / lack of ability to consent: the accidental 'sex pollen' exposure causes sex to take place and in front of other listed characters (not the general public).

If pressed, Natasha couldn’t say she had predicted this would happen today precisely, although she had expected it to happen _some_ time. The desperate longing looks and mournful sighs the pair exchanged almost constantly had been bound to culminate in _something_ happening before too long, after all, otherwise so many decades’ worth of repressed pining might well have resulted in spontaneous combustion.

Balancing her plate on her knees as she perched on the armchair, Natasha continued eating her sandwich. She’d been particularly indulgent with the fillings this lunch.

“I – in the _dining room_?” Appearing in the doorway, Sam seemed perplexed more than anything. Also potentially fascinated. Natasha shot him a quick look and wasn’t surprised by the hunger she was certain she saw there. For which of the pair?

Both, she concluded.

“Tony – ah. Tony created some sort of – of _gas. _It's a work in progress,” Bruce was hovering gingerly in a corner of the room, arms folded over his midriff, glancing down at the tangle of metal and star-spangled limbs on the carpet and then away again quickly. Was there a hint of green to his cheeks?

Natasha continued chewing her sandwich defiantly, chasing it with a hit of the fizzy Avengers-themed drink she pretended not to like.

Unfolding his arms, Bruce ran his hands over the indents leftover from wearing a mask imprinted on the skin around his nose and mouth, “I might have inadvertently, um. Helped him. Steve just burst into the lab at the wrong moment, with Barnes not far behind him, and they both got a lungful. I suppose they only got this far before it took effect.”

“Should I even ask what the pair of you were trying to invent?” Pepper was watching the ongoing divestment of clothes with open interest, unlike Bruce. Her legs were folded primly at the ankle, feet displaying a pair of killer heels, her own sandwich forgotten on its plate. Natasha made a mental note of its position in case it proved to be abandoned; Pepper always included the perfect amount of neatly sliced dill pickles and never minded Natasha helping herself. “The ‘sex pollen’ the media kept referring to after yesterday’s ‘mutant flower’ attack?”

“Tony took it as a challenge,” Bruce muttered, cheeks flushing greener as full-throated groaning started echoing around the room from the direction of the floor.

“I am certain there is no such thing as a pollen of sex,” Thor boomed from his sprawl at the otherwise empty dining table. He raised his tankard in the direction of the two writhing men as if toasting them, “Otherwise I am confident my brother would enjoy making use of its properties.” He momentarily paused, “Not that Loki needs any encouragement in bedroom pursuits, but he does _so_ like to tease.”

Natasha watched a collective flicker of _shall-we-ask no-let’s-not-ask_ pass around the room. Excluding the Captain and his soldier, that was.

The pair had progressed onto enthusiastic thrusting by now, having hastily dispensed with the first time and now chasing eagerly after the second. Freed from leather trousers, their wet and straining cocks were quite something to behold.

Up in the rafters, Clint had broken out the popcorn.

“Everyone can relax; I’ve invented the antidote!” Choosing then to burst into the room, Tony startled a squawk out of Sam, a mask around his neck and vial of glowing liquid held aloft in one hand. Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly at it. No, it wasn't a liquid. A gas, like the original apparently was. Tony displayed the concoction to the assembled members of the group.

Everyone glanced at it with varying degrees of interest, relief and enthusiasm - except for the pair on the carpet, who were currently more concerned with inserting Tab A into Slot B.

“Lo, our good comrades may couple now for the sweet relief of it rather than for the fear of perishing,” Beaming, Thor shook his head. Pushing up from the table, he strode past the pair, giving Barnes a hearty slap on the ass on his way out of the room, “Congratulations, Man of Metal –”

“Hey!” Tony protested.

“– _Arm_,” Thor finished smoothly, “And the good Captain. You are saved!” He rotated his shoulders, fingers twitching, “Now our friends' doom is averted and my presence no longer required towards guarding their welfare, I go to tend Mjölnir.”

That was a euphemism, right?

Natasha hid her smirk in Pepper’s sandwich while Steve and Barnes both signally failed to react to either Tony’s appearance, Thor’s departure, the announcement or the smack. Barnes was intent on burying himself hips deep in America’s Ass™ while, beneath him, Steve was groaning hard enough to hurt his throat had he been anyone else.

Super soldier or not though, he was still drooling messily on the carpet.

“I don’t think Bucky and Steve would appreciate being interrupted right now, Tony,” Pepper left her own chair to take Tony by the elbow and steer him towards the door, “Now you've created the antidote, why don’t we go down to the lab and you can tell me all about this 'sex pollen gas' and why exactly you thought it was a good idea.”

“Ah, sure,” Tony’s eyebrows flexed in the manner that meant he was trying to work out if he was in for sex or a scolding, “You know, I've also ninety-two percent succeeded in including a failsafe and getting it to solidify into an actual 'pollen' form. It just needs a few more tweaks.” 

“You mean you invented it with a little help from Bruce,” Pepper shot a look over her shoulder at the other man.

“I apologise profusely,” Bruce held up his hands.

“I'm not the one you need to apologise to,” While she nodded in acknowledgement to Bruce, Pepper's gaze was already moving back to Tony, “You as well, Tony, when your unwilling test subjects have returned to themselves. You're not going to be doing any 'tweaking' until then.”

Everyone pretended not to look at Steve and Bucky where they were going for it with even _more_ enthusiasm, if that was possible.

“Actually I'm not sure 'unwilling' is the word I'd use,” Tony mused, appearing set to expand on this and possibly share Clint's popcorn, right up until Pepper growled and dragged him out of the room. His voice echoed after them as they disappeared down the corridor, “Okay, I agree, I'll apologise; consent is important; it genuinely was an accident, but I know I screwed up -”

The rest was lost to the groaning coming from the floor.

“Bucky – oh – _Bucky_ –” Steve was gasping as he orgasmed far more lewdly than Natasha had ever imagined he would. Not that she had imagined it. Even if he did have a decent ass.

She gave it about a sixty eight on her mental points chart of memorable behinds. Whereas Barnes, however –

Watching the muscles in his butt and thighs work as he continued thrusting into Steve right through the other man's orgasm was, well. Fairly inspiring.

“I’m certain they’ll – ah, they’ll be fine now if we just, just leave them to it,” Bruce was now trying to edge out of the room in Pepper and Tony's wake, addressing no one in particular, “If it does end up that they seem in danger, please, ah, you know. Can someone give them the antidote.”

“Tony took it with him,” Clint observed from on high, making several people jump. He bit noisily into a handful of popcorn, little bits of corn dust floating down from the ceiling.

“I suppose they’ll just have to keep on screwing it out of their systems then,” Rhodes glanced up for the first time from where he’d been reading his tablet, ensconced in his own armchair.

“I’ve got no problem with that,” Clint settled himself into an even lazier sprawl on his chosen rafter.

“I’m – going to get me some orange juice and, ah. You know, something,” Sam fled towards the safety of the fridge in the open kitchen as the Captain flipped his soldier over and got to work on returning the favour. With his mouth.

Natasha craned her neck a little in order to take in the spectacle of just how enthusiastically he sucked down Barnes' cock. Barnes certainly seemed to appreciate it, if the frantic noises he started making were any indication.

“Make me another sandwich?” She asked Sam, mostly to make him huff and act at being put upon, when really he was busy sneaking what he thought were subtle peeks over his shoulder at the still heaving pair.

The request also distracted him and helped him to calm down, which Natasha wouldn’t admit had been her intention.

“Yes ma'am, coming right up,” Sam got to work obediently despite his distraction, pulling the bread out of its packet once he’d got his drink.

“With extra pickles please,” Curling up more comfortably in her armchair, Natasha sipped her fizzy drink and continued watching the show.


End file.
